


Missed You

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, happiness, loss of appetite, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Yancy was having a bad day and all he wanted was his boyfriend to be back. But Illinois wouldn't return from his mission for at least another week.
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Series: Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: lamiasluck said:  
> For those kissing prompts: Illinois and Yancy kissing in the kitchen cause Yancy missed Illinois uwu?

He would like to say that he’s used to the bed being too big and a bit too cold, but on days like these Yancy couldn’t help but to miss the other presence that was meant to be there. The other side of the bed was made and hasn’t been touched in over a month.

Yancy reached out and put a hand on the neat folded blanket. The smell had left it weeks ago and Yancy could feel tears prick the edge of his eyes.

He had an uneasy night and slept badly, and it didn't help that he basically had no appetite since three days ago. Edward would probably come soon and knock on his door, Yancy knew he had noticed Yancy’s lack of enthusiasm about, well, everything.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door, just as Yancy suspected, and Edward’s voice came through.

“Come down and eat, Yancy, or I will have Yandere come and break in and shove food in your mouth.”

For a moment Yancy contempled to just stay in bed all day, but at the insistence knocking he sighed and rose up from the warmth of his blanket. He couldn’t be bothered to throw on more than a shirt before walking to the door, only running a hand through his hair.

When he opened the door, he was met by an unimpressed Edward.

“You look like shit,” Edward said and Yancy only grunted in response before pushing past the doctor.

He wasn’t sure if he was pleased or pissed that Edward didn’t follow him.

Stomping into the kitchen, he didn’t acknowledge, or even look at, the other presence in the room. He simply grumbled a hello and went to prepare a cup of coffee, figuring that would be enough for now. After all, the thought of food made him nauseous.

“I know you’re not a morning person, but you look like you got steamrolled.”

The smooth voice, rough with a lack of sleep, was pleasant on Yancy’s ears but it just made his heart ache even more. Illinois would be gone for much longer.

“Bim, if yous fuckin’ messin’ with me, I’ll kill yous,” he muttered as he poured the black coffee into the mug he’d grabbed.

He almost dropped the pot and the mug when arms wrapped around him and a nose burrow itself into his neck. Yancy turned his head and was greeted by black hair, messy and a scent of dust, fresh air and rain hit him.

“Not messing with you, Darling,” Illinois mumbled against his skin and Yancy felt his hands begin to shake as his vision started to become blurry. He slowly put the items in his hands down and leans into the warmth pressing against him.

“‘Nois?”

The arms let him go and Yancy spun around only to be met by his exhausting looking boyfriend. Illinois smiled at him and Yancy didn’t hesitate.

He pulled Illinois into a kiss and pressed his body close. Illinois let out a sound of surprise but he melted against Yancy and into the kiss.

Illinois’ lips weren’t soft by any means. They were chapped, there something that was disrupting the normality of the lips, a small wound Yancy guessed as a small taste of blood got mixed into the kiss, and Illinois wasn’t relaxing enough at first.

But as they stayed together, kiss softening from the hard press it was at first, Yancy could feel tears begin to run down his cheeks.

A pair of hands cupped his cheeks and Illinois leaned back out of the kiss, only to give Yancy a quick peck and leaning their foreheads together. All Yancy felt himself being able to do was to lean into the touches.

“I’m sorry, love, for being away for so long. I wanted to come back sooner but I couldn’t-”

Yancy let out a laugh and wiped away some of Illinois’ own tears. “Shut up before I make yous,” he said, a bright smile on his lips.

“That doesn’t seem like a bad idea. I would drag you off to bed right now if it wasn’t because of Dark wanting-”

Yancy shook his head in amusement and pressed his lips against Illinois’, kissing him like his life depended on it. Illinois made no protests and kissed back.

“I missed you,” Illinois mumbled when they broke apart.

“Missed youses too.” With that, Yancy dives right back in for another kiss.


End file.
